A Tale of Two Shikis
by Mereo Flere
Summary: Arcueid has trouble telling humans apart.


Arcueid wasn't lost. She knew exactly where she was. It was **Shiki** who had gotten himself lost. Not her. After all, she didn't know where he was, which meant that he was the one that had wandered off and ended up in a completely unfamiliar place in a completely unfamiliar city.

He was the one that was crying on the inside, because he had been separated from her lover for about five minutes now.

Not her.

"Poor Shiki," she sniffed, crying for his sake and not because of her own frustration. "But I can't just stand here feeling sorry for my Shiki's self! I have to find him!"

Pumping a fist in the air, she found the resolve to find her lover.

"Shiki! Shiki! Shiki!" Arcueid yelled, running through the city.

It didn't take long until she found who she was looking for.

"...just what the hell do you want?"

At least, Arcueid thought it was at first.

"You're Shiki, right?" Arcueid said, squinting her eyes. To be honest, she still had trouble telling some humans apart, but something felt off. The mystical power Shiki's eyes were still there, however, and this person responded to Shiki...

There was only one Shiki in the world anyway. Just how many people with the name Shiki with mystic eyes that saw lines nobody else could see existed anyway? Only one, and that was Shiki! Well, there was also SHIKI - except Shiki had already killed SHIKI so there was one in the world now, which was how things should have been.

"Yes, now what is it?" Shiki said. Somehow, in the short time they had been apart, Shiki had gotten ruder - but it was clearly because he had been traumatized from being separated by Arcueid in a foreign place that he acted this way.

Also, he had somehow changed clothes too. Arcueid had to admit, though, it was a nice kimono and jacket Shiki now had. Shiki also wasn't wearing his glasses.

"Shiki, I found you again!" Arcueid exclaimed, leaping on top of Shiki...or tried to.

Shiki swiftly stepped aside from the attempted hug and chopped Arcueid in the head. Shiki had definitely gotten meaner since Arcueid had last seen him.

"What was that for?" Arcueid asked with watery eyes, suppressing a sniffle.

"Look, I don't even know who you are," Shiki said, a light growl underneath the voice.

"Oh no! You have amnesia, Shiki! This is absolutely terrible!"

Shiki's eye twitched a little. It was obvious that he was being tormented by this revelation as well. "Like I said, I-"

"Don't worry," Arcueid said, knowing just the way to refresh Shiki's memory. Suddenly, she grabbed Shiki's hands, and then shoved them inside her sweater. "You said you could never forget **these**, right Shiki?"

Suddenly, Shiki started to turn red, something that Arcueid couldn't help but think even this new version of Shiki didn't do very often. Shiki surprisingly didn't spend a lot of time squeezing like he normally did, and instead immediately pulled his hands out immediately, his body shaking a little as he bowed his head.

If Arcueid didn't know better, he seemed angry.

"Oh, sorry!" Arcueid said, realizing what she had done suddenly. "I forgot, you told me not to do that in public anymore, especially in a crowded street like this!"

Sure enough, she looked around and saw that a crowd was looking at them – keeping their distance, though most of them seemed to be staring at her still. Probably because she hadn't pulled her sweater down yet. However, since Shiki would normally pull it down himself at this point, it seemed like he didn't care about that at the moment.

Or maybe something was troubling Shiki a lot. Maybe something terrible had happened to him while she was gone and not there to protect him!

"Oh Shiki, I'm sorry!" Arcueid cried, lamenting over her failure to protect him. "I-"

"Now see here," Shiki began, glaring at Arcueid. Shiki paused, however, and stared at Arcueid for a moment before doing that thing where the hand goes to your face that Shiki sometimes did and then grabbed Arcueid's sweater and pulled it back down. This Shiki hadn't completely changed after all!

Shiki still seemed mad at her however.

"Look, first off, I'm not Shiki."

"But you said you were!" Arcueid said.

"I'm not _your_ Shiki," Shiki said, with a sigh. "I didn't lose my memory, and, this is just a guess, but your Shiki isn't a girl."

"Of course you're not a girl," Arcueid said, with a smile. "See!"

Then, faster than Shiki could react, Arcueid's hand shot out and grabbed a handful Shiki's chest. Arcueid's eyes went wide, but just to be sure she squeezed again and sure enough Shiki had breasts that weren't there before!

"Little sister's going to be jealous!" Arcueid said in shock, before shaking her head. But that wasn't important. "Also, what happened Shiki? Did Kohaku turn you into a girl again?"

Shiki slapped away Arcueid's hand, which was still groping the air even after it had let go of Shiki's chest. "Again? Nevermind, like I said, I'm not _your_ Shiki."

"But," Arcueid began, tilting her head. "If you're not my Shiki, then where is my Shiki…?"

"Arcueid!" a familiar voice called out from behind her. When Arcueid turned around, sure enough there was Original Shiki there, waving to her as he ran towards her. "I finally found you!

"Ah, there you are!" Arcueid cried. There was her Shiki, and he definitely didn't have amnesia at all.

However, just as she was about to run towards him, Other Shiki pushed him aside and tackled Original Shiki to the ground.

"Mikiya!" Other Shiki yelled. "I've finally found you. Did you get new glasses?"

Original Shiki blinked.

"Um…hello. Who are you?"

"Don't tell me you got amnesia…you have amnesia? Wait, I've got just the thing, you told me you could never forget about these."

"Wait a second, what are you doing-"

"No fair," Arcueid said, pouting. "You always told me we couldn't do that in public."

The End


End file.
